


Can you hug me instead?

by 2captains



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, it's really REALLY short spare me, seokmin's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2captains/pseuds/2captains
Summary: Jihoon spent the night with Soonyoung at the practice room, again.





	Can you hug me instead?

**Author's Note:**

> i love soonhoon angst.

12:37 am. The once packed practice room became the temporary hope for two broken hearts. 

 

"I love him a lot," Soonyoung whispered while his voice cracked, close to Jihoon's ear. He rested his forehead on the younger's shoulder, and even though he knows his neck will hurt he brushes the thoughts off.

 

The producer tightens the hug he and Soonyoung shared. "I know," He smiled, a bit too forcefully. "Why don't you tell Seokmin, hm?"

 

Soonyoung let out a muffled laugh. Jihoon knew it was fake, which only broke his heart more. 

 

"He likes Jisoo-hyung, remember?"

 

Jihoon felt how Soonyoung snaked his arms around him, finally reciprocating the act. "I want to hold him tight, Jihoon. I want to hold Seokmin and tell him how much he means to me."

 

Then and there, Jihoon swore he could feel his breath hitch, and his fingers tremble. He knew this day would come. Ever since they've been friends, the dancer couldn't stop saying Seokmin's name; and it would always take a toll on the young producer.

 

He wanted to shout. He wanted to throw a tantrum, scream, push Soonyoung as hard as he can and walk away. But he can't. 

 

So once again, the only thing Jihoon could spat out is another, "I know."


End file.
